pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Kane
Kane is the main antagonist of the first arc of Pirate101 as the Supreme Commander of the Armada. Being the first of the Clockworks ever created, Captain Avery mentions in the puppet show about the Armada that he is smarter, stronger, and faster than any living being in the Spiral and is surrounded by a court of elite clockworks to do his will. Kane was essentially made after Marco Pollo's crew dispatched from El Dorado in a hurry. The original creator, Gazpaccio, made Kane from a golden sentinel's brain without installing its heart. Kane then went on to create Deacon and Rooke. Kane does not wish to admit it, but he created Phule as an attempt to create a clockwork mind, which utterly failed. After the creation of Deacon and Rooke, the three clockworks led the army to arrest Gazpaccio and lock him in a tower. Kane's first appearance is set within the city of Florenza where he immediately notices the player's presence and orders the guards to detain the pirate. Although Kane is prepared to duel with the pirate, he is stopped by the King of Valencia, Casimir. The Monquistan ambassador warns the King and Queen of the diplomatic immunity despite Kane insisting that the pirate is Valencia's true menace. Kane then reminds the pirate that they are still enemies and if he/she does anything out of line, he will come for them. Kane was behind the creation of the Grand Design; a machine to create a new first world. The machine would've required every world in the Spiral to be chiseled and ground to dust. Kane enjoys having perfection reign in his society and it would've prevented races and other imperfect people, such as humans, to be in the new first world. Queen was also invented by Kane and she might have been made to share ideologies about Valencia and their matters alongside Kane, as implied at the end of arc 1. WARNING: WHEN FIGHTING KANE, IT IS ADVISED THAT YOU BRING AT LEAST ONE TO THREE PLAYERS ALONG WITH YOU! ENGAGING IN COMBAT WITH ALL ARMADA ELITES AT THE SAME TIME ALONE IS UNWISE, AS THEY DO MUCH DAMAGE! Trivia * Ever since the Valencia Part 2 Update, Kane has became a popular source for farming gold and other rare items and gear. He is also known to drop specific gear for classes, and occasionally even the Buccaneer's Clockwork Steed. In rare circumstances, you can acquire his mask. * In Test Realm, Kane dropped his robe as the Goritzi Mantle, but it was removed when the update moved to Live Realm for unknown reasons. The very same robe can still be seen on the Level 70 Swashbuckler henchman in the Crown Shop. Gallery Kane as he is planning his attack strategy.png|Kane planning his attack strategy against other Navies in the Spiral. Kane rising his sword in the puppet show about the armada.jpg|Kane as he rises his sword in front of other clockworks. Kane in the updated puppetshow..jpg|Kane as he appears in the current version of the puppet show. Category:Armada Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Dictators Category:Bosses Category:Main antagonists Category:Armada Elite Category:Deceased Category:NPC